


The Places You Will Be From

by FaiaHae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, M/M, Oh My God, Talon Defections, Team Talon (Overwatch), Team as Family, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Jack has one goal when he joins the new Overwatch: to bring his husband home





	The Places You Will Be From

Jack Morrison was in hiding in Egypt when news of Talon’s new Mercenary “Reaper” hit the news. He watched, gaping, on a TV in an electronics shop window, as the black-cloaked mercenary sparred with Winston and Tracer over Doomfist’s gauntlet.

 

“Son of a  _ bitch,  _ Gabe.”

 

Because it was unquestionably Gabriel- His stupid dual-wielded shotguns and his stupid skull mask and his goddamn flare for the dramatic and-

 

He was storming off down the street before he knew what he was doing, sprinting back to the base where he and Ana were from, his glasses nearly falling off on the way. 

  
  


She was ready when he got there. 

 

___

 

They answered the recall late- if they could be considered invited when everyone thought they were dead. The questions came, and when they did, Jack answered them honestly.

 

“I’m here for Reaper.”

 

By the set of Jesse’s shoulders, he knew, or at least suspected, who Reaper was. Jack pulled him aside once they reached the dining hall and settled in across from him. He let Jesse lead.

 

“What happened,” He finally managed,“to you, and to  _ him _ .”

 

“I had a building fall on me.” Jack monotoned, spreading butter on his toast. “I woke up mostly blind in a hospital nearby, injured badly enough to be unrecognizable. I thought it would be better to find out what had happened to the old Overwatch from the shadows.”

 

“And Gabe?”

 

Jack fought to keep his hands steady.

 

“Gabe was sick before the fall. Something was happening to him that he didn’t want to tell me about. We fought. He marched off somewhere. The building came down. I thought he was dead, but I never believed that he had anything to do with it.” Jack took a bite of his bread, chewed, swallowed.

 

“...I saw him on the news. Fighting your people.”

 

Jesse nodded, his hands clenching and unclenching. He sighed. 

“I saw him too. Do you...”

 

Jesse looked up at him, gaze steady despite the pain in his face

 

__

 

_ Do you think you can convince him to come home? _

 

_ I’m going to try. _

 

Jack was sitting on the transport, Ana on his right and Jesse on his left. Tracer was flying the plane, and a slight girl who drove a mech was laying across the lap of another girl Jack vaguely recognized as Torbjorn’s child, Brigitte, and playing a video game.

  
He remembered tracer’s squadron playing darts before missions and tried not to let it bother him.

 

They’d gotten a tip about where Reaper was going to be sent next, possibly with Widowmaker by his side. All the better. Jack was breathing slow, trying to prepare himself for seeing his husband again. He had his 76 jacket and his visor, but he was certain his husband would know the same way Jack had, on the TV in Egypt.

 

The bell for their decent rang. It wouldn’t be long now. 

 

__

 

The inevitable happened halfway through the mission. They were running across kings row in london, ducking under sniper shots, and a cloud of smoke rose from the ground, and Reaper from it. Jack hadn’t been prepared, despite all his trying, despite all his thinking, and here it was, and-

 

And the barrel of the gun was up, but it didn’t fire. The sniper shots had stopped. Jack looked up. 

 

The barrel of the gun was lowered, and his finger wasn't on the trigger.  Jack almost felt the question before he heard it. 

 

“ _ Jack?” _

 

His voice was all bluster and smoke, but it was him, and it was all Jack could do to nod. 

 

Gabriel took a step back, and Jack's heart seized, but all Reaper did was drop both his guns and hold his hands up.

 

“I surrender.”

 

For a moment,  all was still. 

 

Then everyone started yelling at once.  

 

“Did he just-”

“guns are down but it could be a trap-”

“GG Well played.”

“Hana get back in your mech!”

 

“Gabe this was not the plan!”

“can I come down now, mon ami?”

“Widow!”

 

A patch of haze ripped into light and physicality next to Gabriel, who didn't seem started in the slightest.  A girl with purple and brown hair stormed over and grabbed him by the collar.

 

“Gabriel FUCKING Reyes, did you just throw away YEARS of fucking planning-”

 

“Yes. Yes I did. Go get Amélie, we're joining Overwatch.”

 

The girl in purple dramatically flung her arms in the air, and then she shimmered out of existence. A moment later, she and widowmaker were lowering themselves off of Widowmaker’s sniper perch, with Gabriel waiting patiently, his hands still up.

 

Jack was frozen, unsure of what to make of any of this. Ana stepped up next to him, speaking for them both. She was good at that these days.

 

“What is this?”

 

Gabriel moved, slowly, so he didn’t alarm them. He pulled off the mask.

 

It was....

 

Jack stood, and before Ana could stop him he threw himself into Gabriel’s arms, cupping his hands around his face. Even with the gray tint- it was still him. Still him with his eyes a little red and a few curling wisps off his skin, the same old scars, a few more. 

 

“Gabe-”

 

Gabriel’s arms came up to hold him, and he pressed their foreheads together. 

“Mi Sol, Mi corazon-  _ I missed you, I missed you so much.” _ He lapsed into Spanish, burying his face into Jack’s chest.

 

Jack held him tight, ignoring the world around him.

 

“ _ My love- I missed you, I thought I would never see you again.” _

 

Gabriel laughed, and it sounded like he was crying.

 

_ “Your Spanish is as terrible as ever. _ ”

 

_ “No one to practice with. _ ”

 

“As much as I hate to break this up-” and Ana sounded amused, that was a good sign. “I think we had better get out of here before doomfist gets the news about your defections.”

 

And somewhere nearby there was the  _ distinct  _ sound of an airship landing, and oh yeah, that probably needed to be a priority. 

 

__

 

Everyone was loaded into the conference room, and Jack was glued to Gabriel’s side, and even further reassured by the fact that no one was in handcuffs or restrained. The girl in violet- now introduced as Sombra- was sitting next to Jesse, telling a story with the aid of holographic aids. Widowmaker was next to Mercy, who was taking her blood pressure with a portable monitor and making concerned clucking noises. Winston called the meeting to order with a cough, and the conversation died off.

 

“Now, this is all a bit... unusual.”

 

Sombra snorted, and Lena elbowed her. 

 

Winston sighed.

 

“I’m going to let Agent Sombra explain what our former agents have been up to. If you would?”

 

  
“Gladly.”

 

Sombra stood and waved a hand, folders floating around her head.

 

“For the last several years, I’ve been working to break Widowmaker’s conditioning. Gabriel became aware of what I was doing and helped me cover my tracks before joining me in my commitment to bring down the organization.”

 

She grabbed a folder and tossed it in Mercy’s direction, Mercy looking surprised as she caught it.

 

“You ought to be able to take that into your Valkyrie system, it’s all of our medical data. It took us a while to break into the widow protocol, and we were about to start the next stage of our infiltration and destroy Moira’s databanks when  _ someone decided to go rogue.” _

 

Sombra glared at Gabriel, who ignored her in favor of taking Jack’s hand under the table.

 

She huffed.

 

“Luckily, I am very good at my job, and I took advantage of the confusion of Gabriel  _ announcing he was defecting over the main communication line  _ to activate my failsafes in the Talon system. So we might not have the data, but neither do they.”

 

She spread her hands.

 

“And that’s that. I’ve shared the rest of my data with Athena. We’re in your hands. Now, if that answers all of your questions, I’ve got one of my own.”   
  


Jack felt Gabriel dissolving next to him, and  _ that _ was a strange feeling, but it did him no good because Sombra jumped the table and grabbed him by the collar, ignoring everyone’s sounds of alarm.

 

“ _ Why couldn’t you wait another 3 goddamn weeks so that I could get the goddamn data.” _

 

Gabriel pointed at Jack.

 

Sombra threw her hands in the air.

 

“I told you! I told you he was probably alive! I even told you it was the Soldier 76 who’s been breaking into old Overwatch bases!”

 

Gabriel looked a little guilty, at that.

 

“I didn’t think he’d be quite that violent about it”

 

Jack huffed, and Gabe squeezed his hand apologetically.

 

“I appreciate it, Sombra, but the whole reason I was willing to go into cover this deep and ruin my image is because I thought there was no coming home.I thought my home was dead. And he’s not. So....I needed to come home. I wasn’t expecting you to come with me, but since you also announced that we were committing treason over the main communication line...”

 

Sombra huffed, letting him go. 

 

“You’re my family too, you idiot. And I couldn’t have protected Widow without you, and I’m sure as Hell not staying in Talon with just Moira and Doomfist. The loonies.”

 

Jesse snorted, and Sombra offered him a high-five, and Winston stood to tell them about the weapon they’d recovered from King’s Row, with Sombra chiming in for added intel. There was no more doubt of loyalties, and Jack relaxed. He felt Gabriel tug on his sleeve, and when he turned, his husband pressed his face to his and kissed him.

 

And it was certain he’d intended it to be just a quick kiss, but they’d both been thrown by how good it felt to be together again, pressing close, and-

 

“Gentleman.” Winston sounded strained. “We are still in a meeting. Please conduct your relations once we’ve finished.”

 

Jack blushed, and Gabriel laughed, wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Sorry. We’ll behave.”

 

Winston glared at them over his glasses, but resumed his summation of the intelligence. Jack’s heart was pounding, but he squeezed Gabriel’s hand. Soon. They had time. 

 

They had all the time in the world. 


End file.
